gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-
New Information From Newtype January Source: http://blog.goo.ne.jp/kouryakukan/e/009f3158f4f611780c00147d4c9e62dd Translation Source: http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2009/12/31/00-trailer-for-the-trailblazer-event-summary/ Translation By: Good Haro crinitas666 btw ---- The four Meisters, Graham, Marie, Marina, Feldt, Saji and everyone joined hands and bowed. It ended thusly without incident. I was getting promotional goods from start to end. But the limit of 2 person? was tough. Advance tickets came with a postcard/postcards. The Meisters each had a line printed on it/them: Setsuna: "I really don't understand it." Lockon: "Sorry, your fun holiday is over." Al: "It's alright, sometimes it's not bad to drop in in the middle." Tieria: "I've decided to walk alongside humanity." New images and information from the event: - New characters and new MS debuted. {note: could be singular} An Innovedo appeared as one of Kati's subordinates? - There was/It had the line "Even though you're/I'm an Innovedo" - There was the line "Start the attack with electric? missiles." - Graham was piloting a new, blue {could be green} MS. - Graham stands at the/a door while visiting Ptolemy. Feldt sees him from nearby {how long until this turns into Graham x Feldt shipper fodder?}. * Feldt has a short hair cut. - 00 Quanta's blueprint was sent over from Level 7 in Veda by Tieria. Along with information about a new twin drive system. - Millena is wearing a white headband with loose wavy hair. - Souma has her hair back in a braid. - Al's hair goes down to his back and is tied back behind his head. - Wearing a light blue pilot suit, a character takes off his helmet and he looks just like Tieria. This character is visiting Ptolemy. - A female character who resembles Nena a lot, with long hair, appears (a new character?) ---- SonicSP 19:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) New Type February http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2010/01/07/newtype-february/ An interview with Mizushima was also published. Just the interesting parts. • The movie is set 2 years later. • The movie is the tale of Setsuna and humankind. • Presently 5 people are working on the storyboards. (Mizushima, Tsunoda, Nagasaki, Natori, Teraoka) • The images presented at the countdown event were scenes selected from the movie’s story. {poorly phrased, but unlike the first trailer these are representative of scenes from the movie–idk if they’re final shots or if they just animated select scenes from the script for the event, there might be some nuance to 本編 that clarifies that but idk} • Various hints about the movie were woven into the lines used in the aforementioned trailer. • The MS that appeared in the trailer are designs from the movie. • They intentionally made the characters a bit more realistic. The decision was made around the design phase. One factor was that the characters are a few years older. Another was that it was a request from the artists who wanted to draw dense/substantial* images. {*- 密度: literally “dense” I’m not totally clear on the nuance in reference to pictures, I want to say they’re talking about more detailed/higher line count designs, but I could be wrong} • 00 QanT’s design is different from Exia and 00’s, the modifications were left to Ebikawa without specific instructions. • “Quanta” is the plural of “quantum” {I guess this is obvious for English speakers} • QanT is equipped with a Twin Drive. It’s the/a key to the story. The director commented on the Meisters. P22-23 have designs of the 4 Meisters. *The same ones that appeared in the countdown pamphlet. • Setsuna Setsuna understood that his power as an Innovator could be to “the person/thing that encourages people to understand each other.” He felt that it might be a way to change things with the Innovator power he obtained. The machine to realize that possibility is the QanT. During those two years, without using the Gundams* he/they intervened with minimal equipment. {*I guess 007S doesn’t count? Or 00V War Chronicles isn’t canon?} In the meantime he/they prepared for the future. This is/was Setsuna’s fight toward the future. • Lyle Without using Gundams during these two years, he/they intervened in small scale conflicts through a variety of means. However, since CB hasn’t been making declarations, officially, for a little less than two years, CB’s activities couldn’t be verified. As CB lost their sponsors like Wang, funds are low and they’re isolated from the rest of the world. {I like how this had almost nothing to do with Lyle} • Allelujah He traveled around the world to ruins of ancient temples. The place he was in in the countdown newsflash was Mongolia. Although he’s been on his journey for nearly two years, Allelujah still doesn’t think he’s found his answer. He’s thought about the reason he continues to live, but just because he’s been roaming about it doesn’t mean an answer will surface. Rather, that struggle itself took on the same significance as living to Allelujah. For Allelujah, the fact that Marie came along with him was a great support. • Tieria Quantized Tieria has continued to sleep for almost two years. But, in his slumber, he can feel various pieces of information flowing through him. For example, QanT’s building plans and whatnot. Also, in the case of the Federation Innovades accessing Veda, he thinks* he can prevent them from finding out CB’s information by blocking them and whatnot. {*idk if this is talking about Tieria thinking or Mizushima thinking since these are his comments} Because Tieria’s soul has been completely quantized, he can prepare a body to use, and behave as data as well {I don’t think this implies that he can do these things at the same time}. This is particular to the movie. The new character who appeared in the countdown newsflash who resembles Nena is voiced by Kugumiya. As far as this character is concerned, presently there isn’t much that can be said about her. In case,I missed some,check the links. Translation Credits:Good Haro SonicSP 20:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Someone Follow-up on Trailer III Guys, I added the new fuzzy trailer to the site. I'm thinking of nixing the first teaser trailer for the sake of space, any objections? If any of you guys find a better resolution to the latest trailer, please add it in. Thank you. Wasabi 01:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, think we can add a translation section for the third trailer i think that would be nice. Wasabi, I agree i think we should nix the trailer I'm in favor. Also i was gonna suggest if the is any way we can take all that info in the second trailer and add a link that can expand the info and minimize it, you know like we make for the pages. That way people can read the translations if they want and we can safe space, if thats POSSIBLE. At least in my opinion!Shindy00 20:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I dont think this is the third movie.... there were other movies. like the endless waltz. yes i know it says "theatrical" and its an ova, but at the time of the edit.. Aktara DVorak 23:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) But this the third non-compilation movie in the franchise, and yes, Endless Waltz counts as it covers the events of the OVA. PhantomSynchron 02:13, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Clean-up before Road Show Guys, the movie is going to come out within the month and half. I thought it's about time we clean the a bit. We'll know everything there is to know about the movie anyway. Or would you prefer we keep things as it is until everything official comes forth? Thoughts? Wasabi 21:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I propose keeping until the official stuff comes out. Lesser chance of article edits, and any disagreements that might arise between edits. :~ Azkaiel 00:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I Agree with Azkaiel with that one wasabi cause alot of people come to our site for info. Shindy00 13:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 00 raiser hey guys the Movie page says 00 raiser is using gn Condensers is this true, because i doubt 00 can perform Trans Am Burst then.Shindy00 21:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Need someone to load up new character pics Guys, can someone go to the official Gundam 00 page and upload all the pics of the characters that has yet to be loaded? My gratitude to whoever helped. ya that was me ZZ guru 00:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) http://www.gundam00.net/character/index.html Wasabi 06:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Organize the Pics & New Info Two new articles added into the page, please someone translate this asap. As for character pics, think someone can filter that in their respective character pages? The page is about the movie and while the characters are involved in the movies, I was thinking more of movie scenes in the gallery as to 00 people. Thanks to whoever helped. Wasabi 11:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Countdown Timer Anyone with the coding skills to add in a countdown clock? Wasabi 05:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ya i tried that a couple of days ago but something about the wikias code wouldnt let me ZZ guru 00:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Plot Thesis I've been toying with this idea of imagining what the plot of the movie would be like, based on the previews & trailers. So I've come up with a few random things to think on. *How will Ribbons play a role in the movie as seen in the most recent trailer). Is he an apparition or did he transfer to another body before 0 Gundam was destroyed? *What role with Descartes Shaman play in the movie? Which characters will next become Innovators in the movie? (My personal bet is on Saji and Graham)? *Did Exia's drive survive the final battle, if so, how is it deemed inoperable? Did Exia's main drive components permanently wear out after using Burst Mode? Or did Ribbons hit a critical piece of the drive? *What will Raphael's backpack do in the movie? Is it another MS, or possibly a unmanned attack drone controlled by Tieria's QBW? *Will Marina Ismail realize her goal of mutual human understanding? Can Setsuna become a trailblazer for mankind to innovate and understand each other without conflict? What is the ultimate goal of Aeolia's plan after the third phase is realized? *There are hints that Feldt has strong feelings for Setsuna. Will she be able to communicate with him about her true feelings, and how will Setsuna react? *Will Graham live according to Setsuna's words and fight his own battle to reach the future and change? *What are the Extraterrestrial Living Metal Shape Shifters? What are their abilities and what is their purpose in destroying mankind? Look in the back of the 00 movie poster and you'll see some kind of large planet that I thought was Jupiter but it seems very technorganic. *Will Celestial Being and the ESF join forces to save the world? Can these combined forces stop the ELS from ending manking? *What role will the derelict Jupiter ship play in the movie? Was its flee from orbit orchestrated by the ELS? Again, those are some questions to think on before the movie begins. Personally, I'd like to see the original Lockon Stratos' body be revived as the "leader" of the ELS or something like that. I think that would make for a interesting plot point of whether or not CB can face Neil. Gaeaman788 00:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Now I am curious about Nena2 though........ :-I think some info from the recent Gundam 00 fans gathering event or whatever said something like Ribbons being hallucination at least I've heard it being mentioned like that, but dont quote me on that. It makes some sense though since Ribbons in the trailer was weaing a spacesuit on what appears to be a normal Earth city while Setsuna is not (not the first time Setsuna has been through one of these types of dreams too). And its the same suit he wore when he died me thinks. :-One of Yun Kouga's recent manga did showcase that Ribbons's soul is trapped and sealed inside Veda under 9 layers of security. Thi supports what the 2307-2312 Mission Complete book said along time ago too. :-Burst Mode isnt even closely related to why its destroyed if the MG Exia is to be believed and even then its only the cone extensionrather than the actual Drive that is unstable. I imagine its more related to the fact that 0 Gundam's beam saber may have stabbed the GN Drive at an important place since the Drive is at inside the torso rather than being in the cone like 00 and GN-X. :-I wont be surprised if the "Europa" (the name of the ship according to the fan gathering event book) that appeared recently is an ELS in disguise. It also appears to be grey instead of orange when we saw Europa at around 2227 in S1. -SonicSP 20:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Road Show! Spoilers please! it's 12:20AM NYC/11:20PM - 12:20PM Tokyo time, I itch to know about the movie people! Wasabi 04:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Question-does any user on here live in Tokyo that is going to see the movie? If not, we might need to wait for other websites to give a synopsis, or if worse comes to worse, Wasabi, you might need to get tickets to see the Oct. 10 showing of the movie. But, ladies and gentlemen...Today is the day that the Trailblazer awakens.Gaeaman788 02:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) FYI, the movie is out in Singapore, from the 18th to 29th...still thinking if i should go or not.. ~ Azkaiel 04:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE SPOILERS! check out rrobbert184 on youtube for more information *First part of the movie is mostly politics and stuff like that *Gundam Dynames DOES return piloted by Lockon who saves Allelujah and Marie in Mongolia. Setsuna also saves Marina from a GN-X not with the Federation in a Flag. Doesn't say what kind of Flag though. *The ELS arrives and Descartes tries to take them on with the Gadelaza, but fails. *Allelujah and Marie return to CB and get the Harute (Harute's face mask changes depending on whether or not Allelujah, who goes with the normal visor or Hallelujah, who has the six eyes thing is in control) *Descartes goes out in the Gadelaza and tries to stop the ELS but fails *CB and the ESF join forces to stop the ELS from destroying Earth. The ELS have the ability to mimic any MS or weapon (i.e. Dynames, Exia, Flags, etc.) and can turn any machine into living metal. *Graham, Andrei, and Tieria die in the movie protecting Setsuna. Tieria manages to transfer his conscience into the QanT *Setsuna originally fights in the 00 Raiser Condenser Type, but gets the 00 QanT at the end. The QanT basically dissapears and turns the giant ELS planet into...a flower *Post-credits, a ghostly Setsuna appears before a blind 60 year old Marina saying he was glad that they understood each other SOMEONE GET A FULL SYNOPSIS. Azkaiel, please go see the movie and try to take some good notes during the film so we can get a synopsis ASAPGaeaman788 05:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ...someone beat me to the punch...check out the link on Ngeekhiong http://ngeekhiong.blogspot.com/2010/09/gundam-double-o-movie-spoilers.html ~ Azkaiel 10:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That would be me. I know SonicSP saw the movie, did you Azkaiel? And I have a few more minor details to clear up. *Graham loses his entire force to the ELS and kamikazes into one of them to clear Setsuna a path. His last words are "This is not death! It is a sacrifice for mankind to live on!" *Tieria sacrifices the Raphael to protect Setsuna, who gets infected by the ELS. Tieria downloads his body into a pocketsized handheld screen thingy in the 00 QanT and discovers the true nature of the ELS and goes to their homeworld with the QanT and Tieria in order to communicate with the ELS. That's the culmination of Aeolia's plan. Veda, an Innovator, and the GN Drive were communication tools for aliens. (idk how) *Harute is infected by the ELS but Allelujah and Marie escape. Not sure what happens to Zabanya though or the Ptolemaios 2 Kai. It doesn't really say what happens to the rest of the characters like Sumeragi, Mileina, Ian, etc. But it is known that Feldt stayed on board with the ship after Sumeragi had it evacuated or something. *http://www.indowebster.web.id/showthread.php?t=849&page=996 *There's a flashback all the way to A.D. 2091 with Aeolia and the true "Ribbons", guessing he's Aeolia's friend or somthing that died? Setsuna re-appears to Marina with a metallic body, implying that he's either immortal or a ELS-Innovator hybrid. He tells her that he's glad they finally understood each other. It also says that the ESF inherited Veda and is continuing Aeolia Schenberg's plan of peaceful communications with alien life. The movie basically says that CB dismantles after the movie. The last of the movie is an Albert Einstein quote. "Peace cannot be kept by force. It can only be achieved by understanding" *Gaeaman788 01:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh...nope, not yet. I wanted to, on the 18th, but I was like distracted by something else. I found it amusing that Tieria was the one who actually became a Gundam.... ~ Azkaiel 03:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I think we should refrain from revealing the full plot information on the movie until the US version gets released. Not everyone in the world has seen the film at this moment. ~ TDelphine 16:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Help Edit Plot http://infinitezenith.webs.com/awakeningofthetrailblazer.htm Using the link above, it has a highly descriptive page about the movie. I'm going to use that to edit about the movie, but any of you guys can take a stab at it, be my guess. I could use the help. Please, no copy and pasting, at least make it sound original writing. Thank you all. 09:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I cant make a summary of the movie but I can try point out things that are wrong. I'm just bad at writing asummaries because Im worried about flow or missing some things out. -SonicSP 18:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I've never written a movie summary, and being unable to actually go to Japan to see the movie, or going to New York for that matter, we only have reviews the trailers, and forums to go off of. I'm not willing to take a big change and basically botch the only place where a full synopsis of the 00 movie is available. So, can someone be tasked with the responsibility of going to the movie and taking down notes on the movie and some quotes that might be good for the character profiles.Gaeaman788 22:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll give it a shot later if I feel like it. Im a bit busy these days and I still took the chance to go see the movie on the premier day (being the crazy Gundam 00 fan that I am). However, that has consequences a bit after that and I'm feeling it; so I'll see if I'm up for it later. -SonicSP 17:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) There needs to be a spoiler tag for this. isnt it the usual thing for wiki's to do until about a month after the movie has been released? Of course its perhaps not my place to say it but for the unfortunate people in America who have not found an illegal fansubbed version of the movie probably dont want spoilers when they see this page. Aktara DVorak 21:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Either we tag a spoiler or we avoid putting up the summary & all the character plots until October, like I said earlier. If we do that many in N.A. will be glad to be able to watch the show without knowing any spoilers. I suggest we put up a short intro summary of the movie instead of the plot one instead. Just like what the main page & all the website promoting & selling the film did. Like Singapore's SISTIC. Tdelphine 11:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC)TDelphine 11:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Guys, someone deleted the plot part, so please contribute to the plot section or i'm just going to revert what was deleted within the day. Wasabi 04:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't deleted, Gaeaman hid it for those who haven't scene the movie and plans on making it visible after the NA release -The Phantom Impact 04:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I restored the "Plot" section and put a spoiler warning in case there issues about "You ruined the movie for me!" Seriously though, it's called the "Plot" section! You think people would realize it reveals the entirety of the movie! As for the link i put up earlier, the publisher for some reason lost the page, guess we'll depend on eye-witness accounts and whoever had a good memory to write it up. Wasabi 05:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::As much as I feel sorry for the US fans, I still think that most would know that the plot would be there in the movie's actual article and being a wiki its our job to update the info when it comes along. Those who do not want to be spoiled will know to stay away from the Wiki's movie page. The spoiler disclaimer is important though to warn anyone of any movie related information in any of the articles so we have to start putting them around in the necessary articles that do have movie info. -SonicSP 17:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Anybody know how to design a major spoilers template? I tried to design one but failed miserably. The basic spoilers tag seems so.........you know subtle. -SonicSP 17:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::If we can create a template to hide the plot then it will be a bit more convenient. I will add a non-spoiler summary on top of the plot details to introduce about the movie. ::: :::If there's still need of a more detailed summary I will probably watch the movie again this weekend. I have a plot script somewhere in my home computer, with most of the yet-to-be-added details like the Marute System in Harut Gundam. But overall what's provided on the plot page is generally relevant. Let me know if there's really a need for eye-witnesses by Saturday. -Tdelphine 07:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Tdelphine 07:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Setsuna's Flag Here's a pic of Setsuna's Flag alongside the Dynames Repair from 00I 2314, credit Homeless: http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/6467/hirame116824.jpg The one in the middle. It resembles the Orbit Flag abit it seems except it has legs and some GN weaponry though it has some normal linear weapons too and smoke grenades. Oh and of course a new gunblade-like weapon. -SonicSP 19:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :where do u find that pic???? ::Dude, please sign in your name when you post a message. It helps to know who said what in a discussion. ::Anyways, this picture is from 00I 2314 Chapter 1. A new sidestory. -SonicSP 17:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Any indication of a continuation? Your thoughts on Movie. Hey did the movie show any indicatoin of a possible sequel of even some things the got left open? Also what did you guys think of it. As for my thoughts the Animation looked Kick ass (from what i saw in the trailers) but i didnt like where they went with the story on this one and i didnt like how you dont know what happens to all the characters (note: this is probably cause you guys didnt put it down in the plot thesis) and did pactrick Die? What happens to the ELSShindy00 03:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :From what I've seen and deduced, the animation looks incredible. There's also an emotional aspect too, with each of the characters having to make some kind of sacrifce to reach the future they desire. We don't know what happened to the rest of Celestial Being after the battle ended, as in whether or not it was dismantled due to them completing their mission. There's a specific lack of certainty over what ''Setsuna exactly is in the end, or what he looks like for that matter. I wouldn't think he's a 100% ELS because he wouldn't have been talking to Marina. I'm guessing that he's still human but somehow integrated with aspects of the ELS. And we also don't know what happened to Setsuna and Tieria during that large 50 year timeskip. We can assume that most of the CB members died during this time, but how is Klaus leading a deep space expedition? And honestly, I think that's the end of Gundam 00, I feel as though the ending was a bit surprising with the giant flower (WTF), but CB reached Aeolia's goal of starting dialogues with alien life, Setsuna brought the world to peace and is presumably spreading his message of common understanding with the rest of the universe. So, besides the manga, this is the final chapter in 00. Gaeaman788 04:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You guys ever notice anime in general within Japan rarely have a good ending? Just about every series I've ever seen had some of the most awesome story and scenes, but when it comes to the ending, it's like a great tasting cake that imploded at the end. At least i get what the director meant inspiration from Star Trek, if you think about how the ELS attack with their weapons, it reminds me a lot of the Narada with their Borg-inspired Romulan weapons. As for the grand finale, it's annoying to know that there's 50 years of untapped CB history that we'll never know, because it seems like CB somehow was forgiven and even gained respect from the ESF. I want to see who Lockon and Feldt ended up with. Each other? With other CB staff? Did Sumeragi ever find new love or remain single and haunted by Emilio? Did Tieria hook up with Meliena? Did Klaus have a family with Shirin? Did an entirely new generation of Gundams were made? Was GN tech eventually perfected by ESF and mass produced? CB dismantled or continued in the shadows. All of this is left unanswered as one big ball of "WTF happened in the last 50 yrs!?" Wasabi 05:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget, did Saji and Louise ever get married, what happened to Allelujah and Marie. Does Tieria find another physical body and respond to Mileina's love (can't believe that a human is in love with Mr. Stoic Tieria Erde), And what exactly has Setsuna become? Is he a ELS-Innovator hybrid? Or is he still human but just scarred from touching the ELS or something like that? Do the ELS ever find a home planet? What do Setsuna. Tieria, and the 00 QanT do in 50 years? Do they travel the universe with the ELS seeking common understanding with other races? I guess some things are left to be debated.Gaeaman788 06:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Wasabi i know what u mean by anime endings i have alot of exchange student friends from japan and they told me we in the USA arent the only ones that think that but one told me that it has ALOT to do with MONEY and TIME. and i really hated the story for the movie but i do respect the emotional side of things. AND PLEASE tell what happened to packtrick it looked like he was going to be assimlated by the ELS and OHHHH did the ELS jjuust flat out leave hahaShindy00 06:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Guys, the 50-year plot gap can be elaborated through the manga or novels (or perhaps even in Fan Fiction). But from the large character plot gap 00M have left it can be safe to assume that most of what Gaeaman said may be true. Setsuna & Tieria may be the only ones left active in CB since everyone should have aged, but mostly, all is let to be assumed. Shindy00, I cannot say if any of the 4 ESF Knights have survived or what they did in the movie, so it's left for you to find out in the movie. -Tdelphine 07:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Tdelphine 07:35, September 22, 2010 :For me, I think the movie did a good enough job staying focused on what needs to be addressed; that is the "dialogue to come". We already know what might happen/ending to the characters after s2, and the creators obviously doesn't want to change that much (with exceptions to those who died, Setsuna, Tieria, Marina). --Bronx01 13:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought it was a great experience and from what I've read of the spoilers, it does not do the movie justice in explaining it the whole expereince. A lot of the merits really come in the way the scenes and mood of the movie is potrayed, especially for the first part of the movie. It wraps us the series nicely in my opinion and I do think that there is no need for another main series anime continuation from the way the ending came about. One thing that the end of S2 feels a bit lacking is a sense of finality and while humanity is united it feels a bit cut short, more like the pass of a recent crisis. In the movie, it really does feel like humanity is united mainly because the enemy itself is not part of humanity and it just feels like a lot of smaller dividing issues just feels so insignificant during the 2nd part of the movie. S2 had a global human civil war feel theme to it, but the movie seems to potray a united humanity ad it really resonates well in the movie IMO and nicely potrayed. ::The communication theme that is apparent in S2 24 is again here but when it comes to using it on the aliens, the theme just fits spot on. You get a feeling that your dealing with something so.....different from you and how its easy to misunderstand something so different from you biologically and culturally. And I feel like the theme works well when presented againts something so alien to you and the way its presented was good as well. Because we spent most of the movie not knowing their true intentions or what they wanted to do yet neither side can be blamed for misconception of each other given the large biological and cultural difference between the two and yet it happened anyways. But once it is establised and basic understanding is created, the crisis is solved. I'll have to give credit to Mizushima for nicely nailing in the communication theme that is presented in the series. ::There will be some things worth expanding but I do not think much of it would fit well in a main anime series. There a lot of things that they can expand but it will ruin the nice steady CB-focused show that has been the case since the start of the series and it will feel like uneccesary additions. Sidestories will be the best way they can expand on some of the themes that need. -SonicSP 15:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Talk of new series I agree with Sonic on this one, the animated Anno Domini timeline had it's run andit's time to let the sidestories answer our questions. Now for something off topic, think they'll be making a new timeline for Gundam anytime soon? -The Phantom Impact 21:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) In terms of a new continuum, currently the only thing available is SD Gundam, modeled after the 3 Kingdoms war. It's not actually the most entertaining if you're not a hardcore fan. The average Gundam series is every 2 yrs, that's based on the time in between Gundam Seed, Destiny, and 00. However, production is much different this time. Although 00 fulfilled its air time, it made the interesting choice of splitting the series in half to give the production team more time to think through all their work for a better story. More than likely, Bandai and Sunrise is already at work for a new series as it takes nearly two years ahead of schedule to even complete a series and air it on TV. If not counting that new SD series, a new one should be coming out by next year, however if SD is counted, no new series might be created until 2012. Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 23:30, September 23 2010 (UTC) Well, they still have ''Gunpla Builders Beginning G, which looks like a G Gundam reboot with the fighting model suits and whatnot, but it's apparently only 3 episodes. There's also Unicorn which is running on two episodes per year. So, we have no idea where the Gundam series will go next. It would be interesting to have them go back to the Universal Century, or have them animate the Gundam X manga or do the 14th Gundam Fight. Gaeaman788 01:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Gundam X!? That show tanked nearly 10 yrs ago. Nobody will go back to that unless they decided to recycle the plot. If you really think about it, 00 is a mixture between X and Wing. I would love those guys do a remake though, to modernize the art and also fixing the plot holes or conflicts to the canon, but that's unlikely to be done. Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 03:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Can't blame them for being screwed by the network though, but that didn't stop them from ending the series pretty nicely, and when you think about it, it's ending was one of the more happier in the gundam series. -The Phantom Impact 03:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Sunrise, when am I getting my World War II Alternate history series with mobile suits and all? ::Speaking of which, now that intelligent enemy aliens are out of Gundam's Pandara's Box due to 00 Trailblazer, I wonder if the next AU series will utlise it at some point? -SonicSP 16:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :SonicSP, you haven't watched the first Gundam, have you? That's where some elements in WWII history happen. --Bronx01 17:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I want a literal one. As in a literal World War II alternate history series, not WWII elements but actually WWII but with advanced MS tech integrated into an alternate universe WWII historical setting. Unlikely though due to sensitivity issues. -SonicSP 18:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I forgot what's the series called, but the same team will be working on a new series. It's not Gundam, but it's done by almost the exact creative time about mech fights using scrapped parts. Don't know when it's going to come out, but out of homage to Gundams, there are coloring schemes that give it a Gundam-ish feel to it. Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 23:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Tighten the page Hey you think we canb tighten up the gallery pics and trailers its getn really annoying scrolling down all the way to the bottom.Shindy00 01:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Found a cool template to shrink page What do you guys think of the new script i found? I found this cool template script on the resident evil wikia and now we can actively shrink materials now. Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 04:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) It's mehhh...like you have to read the text constantly going downwards. So I say just leave the spoiler tag up there, and for those who want to read it, let them read it Gaeaman788 04:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I love it so much. Really good fine, Wikia-Commander sir. I dont think it should be done for shirinking purposes though, but its an effective spoiler tag. -SonicSP 05:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Eh, no pleasing everyone. I only did this because people complained about the spoilers; i added a spoiler warning. Then people said it took up space; I found a way to not only to shrink the page, but also have the spoiler warning done in a way so that the page looks leaner. There's only so many people i can satisfy over this matter. Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 10:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think your doing good with this templete. Its certainly a good spoilers templete by hiding the actual thing. Guess we can put it at several movie spoiling places too. -SonicSP 11:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : :That's if we did all off the movie plots. And considering theres only F91 and Char's Counterattack as the only other movies, I wouldn't really see a point to doing that unless we did the movie plot for both CCA and F91 ::I was thinking more to other parts of the AD that has the Trailblazer spoilers and there some out there since it's relative new product. -SonicSP 19:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :For me, I think a short summary would work better. It'll work better with spoiler tags and doesn't take up space. Hiding all of the text inside a hide option isn't really making the article better. :Or, we can use the hide template, only until after 2 months after the premier (though short summary/synopsis is still what I think should be used). After that time, people shouldn't be surprised by the spoilers and it's safe not to hide it anymore. :--Bronx01 19:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Most movie articles on wikipedia have either long or short summaries of movies. I'll type up a summary sometime this week, and we could hide the plot within the summary or something like that? And Sonic, most of the AD articles on here have plot points about the movie, or at least a redirect to a character page. But having the text being down like that just really bugs me for some reasonGaeaman788 20:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Need Scanlation of the Manga Version Guys, I was informed that a manga version of the movie has been published. Do any of you guys know someone who actually has it and also possibly know someone that has begun or can translate it for us to dissect over? Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 13:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think anybnody is interested in scanlating is. Deacon Blues sure has not said a peep and I don't expect him to judging by how un-interested he is scanlating the 00 sidestories anymore. -SonicSP 19:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I just got this links from a Chinese(?) forums, I won't know for sure if this'll work well with your browsers. I thinkt it'll be better to get the translations for this than try to scanlate; this are not that good scans. Password: www.xhood.net :*Chapter 1 :*Chapter 2 :*Chapter 3 :*Chapter 4 :--Bronx01 23:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hide or Reveal the spolers Taikage, I personally don't think that the movie plot should be hidden anymore. It's already come out on both North America and Japan, and alot of people have probably already seen the movie. Also, most motion pictures have a full plot summary up at least a few hours of a few days after the movie is released in theaters. So, I'm not wanting to wait until 2011 to fully expose the movie plot, I feel as though it should be shown for gundam fans to see. What are your thoughts?Gaeaman788 23:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Guys, it's time to get your opinions on this. I personally always wanted a public form of the plot, but there are those that wanted the plot to be hidden or at least slapped with a spoiler warning. To make everyone happy, i added in the expandable content box to make sure only those who must know about the story would spoil the movie for themselves. What do you guys think? Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 23:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Lots of movies have spoiler tags put up, and others just have the full movie plot on the page. So I feel as though it should be either a spoiler tag or nothing at all, since the movie is out in both North America and Japan/Singapore.Gaeaman788 23:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : My thought about the matter is that we should use the normal spoiler tags. People go to this article by their own and when they do, they should practice discretion as this is just a newly released movie. Hiding the whole body of the article doesn't do any of what you added justice. Really. --Bronx01 00:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I toss in my vote for a spoiler tag. ~ Azkaiel 01:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Found Screen Shots of the Movie. http://bbs.cnmsl.net/thread-58603-5-1.html If you scroll to the bottom of the page you will see Pictures you haven't seen yet. Dav7d2 16:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean New Pictures not in the Movie or just new pictures for people who haven't seen the movie. Classify Please lol Shindy00 21:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :He means new screenshots of the movie, as in the movie that was showed not anything extra or bonus. -SonicSP 01:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Release Date :P In the template I think we should also put the release date for the Singapore one. Mainly because it had a theatrical release there, since it seems we are only putting the release dates/ locations of the theatrical release. Dav7d2 03:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Release date of the Singapore shows is 18th September 2010..........exact same day as the Japanese one. How do I know? Because I was there to watch the movie on that day. -SonicSP 02:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Um....ok, I was just stating that we should keep up with release date accuracy. I was just making the suggestion on it. Dav7d2 03:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Some Pictures! Here are some pictures from Gundam Ace (Dec. Issue) Can we get this article translated. If there is any new information on them, would you please put them in there respective places. If there isn't anything new, then just put them in the picture gallery. Gundam Ace (Dec. Issue) Gundam 00 Movie.jpg|Gundam 00 - Movie - Magazine Article Gundam Ace (Dec. Issue) Gundam 00 Movie0.jpg|Gundam 00 - Movie - Magazine Article Gundam Ace (Dec. Issue) Gundam 00 Movie1.jpg|Gundam 00 - Movie - Magazine Article Gundam Ace (Dec. Issue) Gundam 00 Movie2.jpg|Gundam 00 - Movie - Magazine Article Dav7d2 03:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Who is this fellas in Gundam Meister's suits in the last picture? --- Rimus 17:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Guys I think we have enough on magazine pics. It's going to be released in Christmas, so I say we wait it out and get some good snapshots once its finally out. Taikage - scheming great doom with rootbeer 17:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Partial Camrips (spoilers) http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/rwcUJsPd_8Y/ http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/lo08I8H6qL8/ http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/lFNnzrM58Ts/ http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/r_cO0AJ7P0E/ http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/14fNC-gJf4k/ First link is 14 minutes. Second link is 49 minutes. Third link is 4 minutes. Fourth link is 23 minutes. Last link is 39 minutes. Not in an chronological order. Some videos also overlap each other. Obviously it has spoilers so watch at your own risk. Also, I myself am unable to view this video. Computer just won't load it but several of my contacts seem to have done so. It works just not for me. See if it works for any of you all if your interested. -SonicSP 16:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm watching the first link right now, spoiler alert!!! but its the Gundams first launching against the ELS. Could someone watch these and summarize them, I'm busy lol :(Gaeaman788 17:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :I can't watch them.T_T -SonicSP 17:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :I find it sadly funny that SonicSP, the one providing he links can't view them :| Anyways, I've found the movie epilogue. WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!!! http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/IvdOc-1xKVA :It's basically how it is written up. Ribbons look alike talking to Aeolia. Moves to 2364 and announces the launching of the Sumeragi. I don't know is Klaus himself is leading the expedition, but there is definitely a Tieria-look alike (or maybe Tieria himself), the assimilated schoolgirl, whose hair hasn't recovered from assimilation, and they say that a old man is leading the expedition, who is probably Klaus Grado? Marina is watching the news while playing on the piano. Setsuna walks through a field of flowers and vists Marina. They embrace and they say that they both understand each other. Outside, the winged 00Q somehow gets assimiated by flowers? and then the Albert Einstein quote ends the series :) And I also found the rest of the movie that comes after the Sky Eclipse encounter http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/AvtgQ_X-aOQ/ I'll do the rest later! Dav7d2 11:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Damn, just about every clip has no beginning nor end. Talk about bad cam rips :( Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 10:05, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :They're not really full cam-rips, just partial ones. -SonicSP 14:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Should the Trailers Go? Guys, should we keep the trailers? Maintenance will eventually become a nuisance as the links eventually die and needs to be re-added in. Thoughts? Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 13:08, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...tough call. But since the movie has been out for 2 months an we're getting the DVD/BluRay on Christmas, I would say yes, also factoring in that some movie scenes are up onYouTube and there will probably be even more when the DVD coms out. As far as see it, yes links will be an issue and we'll have to go searching the net for them again, so I say get rid of them Gaeaman788 19:38, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. -- Rimus 22:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should wait till the final DVD release of the movie before we do that. However, I'm not going to resist this if you all strongly insist on getting rid of it now. -14:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sakibere I have no idea where to put this, since we have no minor Ms page to post info. http://img43.imageshack.us/img43/6569/1290420658467.jpg ""Sakibure is a work-use MS in the year 2364. It's carried onboard the outer space navigation vessel Sumeragi."" -SonicSP 16:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Finalize Plot Ok, the movie has been out for about two months, it's time we got the plot summary straightened out, with nothing out of order. I noticed a few things that are out of place, since Andrei dies at the same time Setsuna enters his dream-like state. So, can someone watch the movie on tudou (links are everywhere by now) and finalize this plot so we can finish of 00? I'm watching the second half of the movie now. Gaeaman788 22:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Dude, just give it the ultimate revision when the movie is released. It's only a month away from sub-release to begin with. We already got the majority of the plot down, don't sweat it. Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 04:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Correction: A month away from the blu-ray release. The sub will be later than that but hopefully not too long. I agree though that we should wait until the subs come out, its not that long. -SonicSP 08:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Also, we should finish off the character profiles once the sub DVD coes out. The only ones that are done are Setsuna, Graham, and the ELS (sort of). Anyways, there are some characters, such as the ESF president, her advisor that looks like Anew, anda few other political people that have alot of dialogue in the movie but not much of a true impact.Gaeaman788 23:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Her adviser Anew appeared for a few minutes. Do we have a page for minor characters? If we don't, I think we should. -SonicSP 11:24, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Title? "Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer" does the official title use "The Movie" in it? Dav7d2 05:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) yes it doesGaeaman788 07:13, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.gundam00.net/ :Hard to tell, it's not in English that's for sure but there are those green text above the signature title that might be it''(it's missing in the TV series and sidestory sections). It should be noted that the news text all have the word movie within the title ''(and the awakening subtitle of course) though so "movie" is indeed part of the title -SonicSP 10:07, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ Isn't the Trailblazer Also the Name of a Car? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chevrolet_TrailBlazer Like Trans-Am, isn't the Trailblazer also the name of a car? Well.........a SUV at least. There's another car dubbed as the Trailblazer that Toyota also sold http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toyota_Trekker apparently. Considering that the Trans-Am System happened to share the name and got a mention in the Trivia, shouldn't we do the same for this one? I highly doubt it was a pure coincidence (since it's not the first time), even if it has no importance storywise. -SonicSP 06:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ Someone Change the Schemes Guys, the new info box color scheme was to give some matching colors to original black-steel scheme. Now that it matches to more of the traditional Gundam colors, it's time we should change up the info-boxes again. So what do you think? Blue again? Something more on the red side? Suggestions? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 03:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I like the colors that of Mobile Suits pattern InfoBox. How about use that colors everywhere. It's kinda convinient. -- Rimus 12:38, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Raw Movie Stream http://wwwwwwwwwww.net/Page/MediaView.aspx?ID=41005 Decent quality, no subs of course. No torrents yet as far as I'm aware. While this is a stream, you can use Realplayer to download the movie, like I did. I was asked to install Microsoft Silverware 4 before being able to watch though. -SonicSP 11:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Man, the Alejandro here was awesome.Megagundamzero 12:19, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, here's a torrent http://www.mediafire.com/?hy2c2qscv0waggb one for download of the DVD version. It's about 7 GB, took me around two hours to download it. The file is in .iso form, so you need a program that can mount or extract iso files. The actual video file is in .vob form. -SonicSP 13:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :I can't download from that links... May be because I'm in Russia? Can you give me another link somehow? -- Rimus 15:04, December 25, 2010 (UTC) You can't download either of them? Did the first one prompt you to install something cos thats what I did. The 2nd one is just a torrent file. This is all I have at the moment, I'll post more whenever it comes up. -SonicSP 15:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, first was most likely infected. Another one was somehow did't respond at all... But I downloading movie from TokyoToshokan right now. -- Rimus 16:04, December 25, 2010 (UTC) http://wwwwwwwwwww.net/Page/MediaView.aspx?ID=41005 Credits to GundamGuy! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) You beat me to posting the same link. The link is the full 00 movie (no subs) in HQ.Gaeaman788 04:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :David, that's the same link I posted at the start of the topic. -SonicSP 08:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Movie within movie Do you remember this movie that Saji go with his friend? I Think this is parody to "Sengoku Basara" and "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann". But this not the question... Didn't that asteroid rebind of Axis from Universal Century? -- Rimus 20:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) yeah it does, but the face that the alvaroon returns with hair, and that the gundam pilots are casted bypeople who look nothing likethe real pilots seriously reminds me of an epic fail in movie production. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 08:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Parody Movie Trailer! (1) You guys remember that little parody of a movie at the start of the actual movie, that Saiji was watching. When you buy the COMPLETE EDITION of the Gundam 00 Movie, one of the special features shows a parody trailer for the parody movie. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 23:02, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Subtitles Out! http://home.hadena.dreamhosters.com/?p=41&cpage=1#comment-113 Hadena 420 version is out. The subs arent the best quality though but it's something. They're a new group if I'm not mistaken. This version lacks the epilogue though, but it will be included in their 720 version. Upcoming: http://bssubs.net/2010/12/gundam-00-movie/#comments bss version is almost done. Their more experienced groups and have done 00 S2 in the past. They say it will be released later in the day, so if you want to wait for the more reliable one you may want to wait just a bit longer but it's almost done. I personally recommend the bss one though, it's almost done anyways. The choice is yours. -SonicSP 06:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :bss version is out already and they have 720p and 1080 versions to boot. -SonicSP 06:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Can someone download it, then upload it to MegaVideo please! Since this isn't my computer and I'm not allowed to store things on it. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 06:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) http://www.watchanimeon.com/gundam-00-the-movie-a-wakening-of-the-trailblazer-episode-1/96775 I think its in several parts, you'll have to navigate the other parts yourself. -SonicSP 16:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Damn, 4gbs. HD 480-720p format is killing so much memory, still, the resolution is worth it. T_T Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 17:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm watching the 12 GB 1080 resolution version. Yes, it's a killer in storage but I reserve such honor for Gundams. All other animes, underwater-blurry resolutions for you. >__> :gss appears to be much much better than the Hadena version. -SonicSP 18:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) http://www.animeseason.com/kidou-senshi-gundam-00-a-wakening-of-the-trailblazer/ Movie Quotes Well, since the BSS sub is out, anyone whose downloaded and seen the movie please put in some good movie quotes and place them in their respecitve character pages. I myself am trying to install torrent but its killing my laptop, so I'll have to wait until it gets uploaded to megavideo or something. Also, we need to establish a "to-do" list for stuff we should get acomplished for the wiki in 2011Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 07:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Regular VS. Complete Edition I don't know about you guys, but I have heard a few people complaining about there being a color change depending on which version of the movie you watch. I started noticing it too, the CB Flag has a red eye in one version, but a yellow in another. 0 Raiser has an orange "sensor" while in another version, its clear. Then theres Harutes booster leg attachments, one version shows it spouting green particles, while another shows it spouting red particles. Has anyone else notice this? also if you downloaded the movie, you probably only been watching your own version, but if you watch some of the scenes on youtube and then compare it to your own version, you'll start noticing it. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 23:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Blu-Ray vs. DVD, I guess? SonicSP knows this better if I am not wrong. --Bronx01 00:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Same thing happens with 00 Raiser. In the scene where 00 Raiser's about to be hit by the ELS, the point where all the ELS are shot down before Raphael shows up. One scene shows the ELS being shot down by pink particle beams, implying that Zabanya deployed its rifle bits off screen or something. The other shows orange particle beam shots destoying the ELS, which would make more sense assuming that Raphael fired its Beam Rifle and not the Big Cannons. So yeah there is inconsistencyGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 01:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I only saw two instances. First, that example you made. In DVD, the beams are pink, in Blu-Ray, they're orange. Other one, when 00 QanT goes through the path Zabanya and Harute made. In DVD, you see no explosions when it heads to ELS planetoid, in Blu Ray, there's some explosions on the sides. The general gist of it I think, is that the Blu Ray has the refined version, while the DVD has the one that's straight from the one that was shown from the cinema. --Bronx01 01:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) What I find ironic is that they're both released on the same day, you would think Sunrise would care to fix the animation errors on the DVD at least. On a lesser note, 00 Raiser's particle emission in Raphael's debut on the fixed version also looks a bit different from the unfixed version in terms of color tone. Of course, there are no cinemas that use HD like Blu Ray, but I still find it unacceptable they not fix the DVD version for those people who went ahead and bought it, but fixed it on the other. Not a big deal but still sounds a bit unfair. -SonicSP 01:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that during the quick scene were the Celestial Being is undergoing assimiliation there appears to be far less battles occuring in the battleground. At first I thought I was seeing things but my DVD RAW has a completely different scene from my 1080p BD so I guess that's another change. - Strike Albion 01:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 AwotT Dengeki Data Collection You can download scans of it here: http://www.mediafire.com/?25y21l1da2ld7a7 -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks man, this rocks. -SonicSP 05:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Interestingly, it calls the Ptolemaios 2 Kai as Ptolemaios 2 Refine instead. Also gives a wrong designation number by getting spelling Z instead of S on the CBS-74 but this is likely a simple typo. The name however is a bit of a dilemma though, since we now need to decide whether to change it. -SonicSP 06:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :What was the original source of Ptolemaios 2 Kai? —AscendedAlteran 06:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we should just wait more. We need to collect all the names its given, THEN make the deciding factor on which one it should be. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :One of the prior monthly magazines is the source I believe, way before the movie was released. -SonicSP 07:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Celestial Being War History :::Celestial Being War History0 :::What should I do with these? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Those would probably be best on either the main movie page or their respective mecha pages. —AscendedAlteran 07:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Official Reports :::::Official Report :::::Official Report0 :::::Official Report1 :::::Official Report2 :::::Character Relationships :::::Character Relationships :::::Supporting Characters :::::Supporting Characters :::::How about these? -09:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Release Date? According to certain sources there will be a release in July sometime, Anime News Network has it on the page - http://www.animenewsnetwork.co.uk/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=10744 - it also has an English cast list, with all the voice artists from the dub returning to voice the characters they portrayed during the series, Nicole Bouma who voiced Nena Trinity has been cast as Meena/Mina/Mehna. Ryan.brownlie1 17:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :You're a bit late to the party. —AscendedAlteran 18:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hopefully get it on pre-order from somewhere that ships to the UK that isn't too expensive! Ryan.brownlie1 18:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'd take note that Andrew Kavadas is listed as Alejandro Corner. So perhaps that's the standard English cast, or there might be a chance that they reuse him to voice Descartes.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 19:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm actually surprised they don't have Descartes' English VA listed, despite having one for Mina. —AscendedAlteran 20:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :: :::Well given that they used Nena's Seiyu from the series to voice Mehna, it would make sense to utilise the same English voice artist who did Nena to voice Mehna. I have to say I'm really looking forward to this, who cares about the final film adaptation of the best selling book series of the last 15 years, when I've got dual audio and properly translated subs of the culmination of Gundam 00? Ryan.brownlie1 20:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Screen Caps My copy of the blu-ray version of the movie just came. What screen caps would you guys like me to take to put in the plot summary? AscendedAlteran 20:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Celestial Being The Movie I think we should have an article about it, even if it's just to note all trivia.--My girlfriend is a loli. 08:40, September 2, 2018 (UTC)